Harmony
Harmony is the het ship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Though Harry and Ron initially found Hermione Granger stuck-up and arrogant, the three became best friends after Harry and Ron saved her from a troll in their first year and she in turn, lied to keep them from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and every-day situations. Hermione was always with Harry and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Lavender Brown when she doubted Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort returned to interceding when Dolores Umbridge was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Hermione stood by Harry even when Ron doubted him during the Triwizard Tournament, accepting his story "without question," and when Ron temporarily left them in 1997, despite her own romantic feelings for Ron. Harry, for his part, was quick to defend Hermione against Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and others who insulted her, and protects her physically on instinct in dangerous places. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealousy or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, and even Ron. When the two were briefly alone together during the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione experienced some "charged moments," in which the two "shared something very intense"; however, Harry remained devoted to Ginny. As Harry himself described, Hermione was one of two of his best friends. It could be further said she was like his older sister, protective and always trying to keep him in line. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. Through Hermione's marriage to Ron Weasley, and through Harry's marriage to Ginny, Hermione became his sister-in-law, as well as the aunt and godmother of his children. Quotes Fanon Although H/Hr is not canon, it still has quite a few shippers. H/Hr shippers tend to be rivals with R/Hr and H/G shippers and, although they do not have as large as a shipper base as they did when the books were unfinished, have not given up and continue their "insurgency" against the established canon pairings. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hermione/Harry on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : DEVIANT ART : : FORUMS :harry ♥ hermione @fanforum LIVE JOURNAL :HarryHermione on LiveJournal WIKIS : FACEBOOK :Harmony & Co(18+) on Facebook REDDIT :HPharmony on Reddit Trivia * J.K. Rowling, after concluding the series, commented that, in comparison to Ron/Hermione, "in some ways Hermione and Harry are a better fit."https://www.hypable.com/jk-rowling-ron-hermione-interview/ * The ship is also called H/H, H/Hr, HPHG, H.M.S. Pumpkin Pie, or Harmione in some communities. * A vocal Harry/Hermione shipper tends to be called a Harmonian. * The combinations of the ships Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna and Neville/Ginny is called S.S. Dumbledore's Army. Photos 3harmione.jpeg|Prisoner Of Azkaban 3harmony.jpeg|Prisoner Of Azkaban 3timeturner.jpeg|Prisoner Of Azkaban 4harmony.jpeg|The Goblet Of Fire Harmony - Screenshot.jpg|Half-Blood Prince 6harmony.png|Half-Blood Prince 6harmony.jpeg|Half-Blood Prince 7harmony.jpeg|The Deathly Hallows 7dance.jpeg|The Deathly Hallows Media We are friends. Harry & Hermione Skinny love All I Want Harry & Hermione Say Something Harry+Hermione (THC) Together Harry&Hermione Notes and references Navigation